1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stirrup for a horse saddle incorporating safety features, a shock-absorbing assembly, and anti-rotation structure preventing undesirable stirrup rotation. More particularly, it is concerned with a stirrup having a unitary metallic frame with a cantilever base supporting a footpad assembly having a resilient synthetic resin keeper wall, which is openable to permit escape of a rider's foot in the event of a fall or other riding mishap; the stirrup also has a spring loaded shock-absorber assembly adjacent its upper end, which includes a complementally polygonal shaft and bore arrangement preventing undesirable stirrup rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major hazard in horseback riding is catching one's foot in the saddle stirrup in the course of an accidental fall or other mishap. Conventional stirrups offer adequate security for keeping the rider's foot within the stirrup during normal riding; however that same security poses a potential danger in a fall. The problem is to design a stirrup which provides adequate security for the foot during normal riding and yet is capable of releasing the foot in the event of an accident. This problem is compounded by the fact that most attempts at a solution employ some sort of mechanical break-away apparatus which is generally costly, unsightly, unstable, and difficult to reuse.
Another problem is the bodily shock experienced by both rider and horse in the course of normal riding. The physical weight of the rider is enhanced by the jostling and momentum accrued during riding. The problem is to provide adequate shock absorption to minimize the amount of shock to the rider's foot, as well as to the horse, while providing adequate support to make the foot effective in the riding process.
Another problem often experienced by rider is the rotation of the stirrup with respect to the saddle strap and/or the strap loop.
A number of modified stirrups have been developed in the past including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 23,572, 215,942, and 1,074,481.